A Drunken Flint
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Marcus/Hermione.. "Hmmm. That's an interesting theory," Hermione said, tapping her finger with her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "It's definitely your skill that made me fall for you but it wasn't skill on the dance floor that kept me around."


**A Drunken Flint** by Lemonstar

_..Marcus/Hermione.. "Hmmm. That's an interesting theory," Hermione said, tapping her finger with her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "It's definitely your skill that made me fall for you but it wasn't skill on the dance floor that kept me around."_

..XX..

*Warning: There is a sex scene in this story*

..XX..

* * *

**H**ermione Granger was running late and if it was one thing she hated, it was being late to anything when there was a set time she was supposed to be somewhere. Like every Friday night, she was meeting Marcus Flint at the Leaky Cauldron for supper at six o'clock but at the last moment, she had been called into an emergency conference meeting and she hadn't gotten out of it until after seven.

As soon as she was free to, she immediately rushed back to her office and sent Marcus an owl, not knowing if he was still waiting for her or if he had gone back to his flat but she hoped that he had waited. Though she saw him every night either at her flat or his, she always looked forward to Friday night supper with him. She liked having her traditions with him. It made their relationship feel even more intimate in some way.

And that night, she had an important bit of news to tell him – something that made her sick to her stomach when she thought about it but something that had to be discussed. She had no idea how he was going to react, only adding to her nerves. She hoped he would be happy. She wanted him to be happy.

When he didn't respond to her owl, Hermione hoped it wasn't because he was angry with her. She never got upset with him when his job was the demanding one and kept him from her. She expected the same courtesy from him.

She bundled herself up warmly for the frigid February night outside and then apparated into the alleyway behind the Leaky Cauldron, hurrying inside, already shivering just from being out in the cold for less than five seconds.

It didn't take her long to spot Marcus. He was sitting at a table next to the fire with his three best friends: Adrian Pucey, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, and joining them were several bottles of fire whiskey and a collection of over-turned shot glasses. She could hear their roaring laughter from the doorway and she watched as Marcus took a shot, knocking his head back and swallowing the strong alcohol easily in one gulp without even coughing.

He was clearly drunk. From even across the room, Hermione could see him sway slightly in his chair.

_Fantastic_, Hermione thought wryly to herself, unwrapping her scarf from around her neck and shaking the snow from her hair.

Dealing with a drunk Marcus was never a fun way to pass the time and considering how much larger he was than her, trying to get him to his feet and keep him there as she took them home was always a challenge and one she rarely succeeded at without the help of one of his friends – who all seemed to be just as pissed as he was. Marcus didn't drink that often and when he did, he could always handle it, but sometimes, he purposely set out to drink enough to get him drunk and it seemed as if that night was one of those times.

"Ah. There's the love of my life!" Marcus exclaimed, leaning back in his chair when Hermione approached the table. He always acted so out-of-character when he was intoxicated – loud and jovial as opposed to the surly mood he usually expressed.

She couldn't help but smile faintly before shaking her head disapprovingly at the state the four men were in. "And what's the occasion for this display of debauchery?"

"I, yours truly, got promoted at the paper," Adrian said, his words slurring together and it took a moment for Hermione to understand what he was saying. "So me and me mates here are doing what I like to call celebrating."

"Adrian, that's fantastic," Hermione smiled, leaning down and giving him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek.

"Oi! Don't do that, 'Mione," Marcus said. "You know he's a frisky bastard and will pounce on you the first chance he gets."

He stood up and reached across the table, snatching Hermione's hand, tugging her around towards him, still being gentle despite his insistence.

"I wouldn't dare do that with Granger, mate," Adrian slurred, clearly drunker than the rest of them. "She practically has 'Flint' tattooed on her arse."

"And how would you know what's tattooed on her arse, Pucey?" Draco grinned, grabbing a bottle and pouring himself another shot.

"Pure imagination," Adrian laughed.

"Stop talking about my girlfriend's arse," Marcus snarled, his possessive nature leaking through his drunken state for a moment as he snaked an arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her into his side.

"Pull up a chair, love," Blaise said, looking up at her and patting the empty space between him and Marcus.

Hermione looked around. The pub was crowded that night and she couldn't spot a chair to spare. "Looks like I'll just have to stand for the time being, gentlemen."

"And what is wrong with my bloody lap?" Marcus asked, plopping down in his chair, the room beginning to spin around him, and he pulled on Hermione's hand, yanking her down gently until she was sitting on one of his thighs.

She knew better than to argue with him. A drunken Flint was a stubborn Flint and he was never one for public displays of affection while sober. Insisting she sit on his lap just further showed her how much he had had to drink that evening.

"Pucey, go get Granger a clean glass," Draco said, frowning as he looked at all of the used ones littering their table. "She needs to join in on the celebration."

"Don't, Adrian. I'm not drinking tonight," she said, unbuttoning her cloak and slipping it off her shoulders, twisting to drape it on the back of Marcus' chair. She felt him staring at her and she turned her head, meeting his eyes with a soft smile. "What's the matter?" She asked him quietly, leaning closer to him, as Adrian exploded into laughter at a joke Blaise had just recited.

"Nothing," Marcus said, still staring at her, his eyes looking surprisingly sober for a moment as he stared at her before a grin – his Flint grin as she called it – slowly spread across his lips like honey. "Hi."

Hermione laughed. "Hi."

He slid a hand onto her cheek and gently pulled her face closer to his, his lips pressing softly against hers. He tasted as she expected him to; of fire whiskey and to him, she tasted like a hint of peach that she had snacked on earlier that afternoon. The kiss was slow, almost lazy, and Hermione found herself almost moaning as he kissed her so thoroughly; as if he was trying to drink her in.

She covered his hand on her cheek with her own hand and slowly, reluctantly, separated her lips from his. Her face felt flushed and she knew that it wasn't because of the close proximity in which they sat to the fire. Blinking her eyes open, she found him still staring at her and she smiled, making him give her one in return.

"How was work?" She asked, shifting slightly on his lap. Marcus' body consisted of mostly muscle which didn't exactly make him to be the most comfortable of seats.

He paused for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't remember," Marcus smirked and she laughed.

"Can I get you anything to eat, miss?"

Hermione turned her head and saw a waitress standing at their table, one both Adrian and Blaise were blatantly checking out. She refrained an eye roll and gave the young woman a warm smile. "I'm just going to have a bowl of your vegetable soup and a cup of tea, please."

"Tea?" Adrian frowned. "No, no, no. You can't have… _tea_," he said as if the very mention of that particular drink offended him. "I got promoted. You need to drink."

"I think you four are drinking enough for everyone here tonight, Adrian," Hermione said, shifting again, trying to get comfortable.

"Stop doing that," Marcus whispered in her ear. "I'm hot, drunk and you keep shifting on my lap. If you don't stop, I'll drag you into the loo like some randy bloke instead of the nice, polite and respectable fiancé I am."

She bit on her lip then placed her lips to his ear. "Please do," she whispered and she could have sworn that she hard the faintest growl come from deep in his throat. Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed, turning her head and knocking her forehead against his. "Whoever gave you the crazy idea that you were that type of fiancé anyway?" She teased him, lifting a hand and slipping it on the back of his head, scratching the shorts hairs there with her nails.

"I'm the best fiancé you've ever had," Marcus said with a confident smug smile.

"The only one I've ever had," Hermione reminded him but he brushed over the comment as if he hadn't heard her.

"And if you need reminding, I will apparate us to my flat immediately," he finished.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed for a moment when she felt his hand dip down and touch the bare skin revealed between the top of her black slacks and the bottom of her dark maroon jumper she wore. His touch sent goosebumps over her skin despite the heat she felt. It amazed her how much she could want him just from one touch or brush of his fingers against her body.

"You want me," he said matter-of-factly, not even blinking as Adrian began laughing again and Draco started choking on his shot as he downed it from whatever had been said between the friends.

"Blaise, sod off!" Draco exclaimed loudly, leaning over and punching his friend roughly in the arm.

Marcus put all of his attention on Hermione and how bleeding sexy she looked sitting on his lap, clearly aroused by his words and touch. "Do you want me, 'Mione?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Always. But you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of your inebriated state tonight."

He smirked. "Trust me, love. I always want you. No taking advantage necessary." He put his lips to her ear again. "The instant I saw you walk in here, I was hard for you. Feel that?" He shifted underneath her until her bum was resting over his crotch. And his erection in his pants. "I want to take you home, strip you completely naked and kiss every single inch of your body."

Hermione looked at Adrian, Blaise and Draco but the three were arguing over something and were all completely oblivious to the things Marcus was saying and doing to her body. She squeezed her legs tightly together, trying to relieve some of the ache growing between them. God, she couldn't believe how much she wanted him. Even completely drunk, he could still arouse her like no other man before him. Marcus was the only man in her life who had ever been able to make her feel like this but that wasn't why she loved him.

His touch and his words were wonderful but it was the way he was looking at her right then. His control was about to snap. She could see it as his eyes grew darker with his desire for her. He always looked at her as if she was the only woman in the room. Draco was dating Ginny but he still looked at the occasional woman as she passed by. He would never do anything but he still stole a glance. And Blaise and Adrian were notorious flirts who hit on any girl in a skirt.

But Marcus, he never did anything like that. She was the only he stared at like that.

He worked for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and one day a few weeks ago, she had gone to his office to talk with him about something but she had stopped in the hallway, when she had heard Marcus and Blaise speaking with a woman. Peeking her head around the corner, she looked into the office and saw Marcus sitting at his desk, writing down on piece of parchment. A beautiful woman was sitting in a chair, her long legs crossed and her skirt much shorter than it should have been in the winter months. Blaise stared at her, checking her out, his eyes moving up and down her body but Marcus hardly looked at her as he wrote down what she said.

When Hermione stepped into the office however, Marcus' eyes lit up like they did only when she was around and he allowed himself to smile in her presence instead of his usual scowl and snarl.

Even in his drunken state that evening, he was making her feel absolutely beautiful and desirable.

"It would be rude to leave, Marcus," she whispered.

"Rude to who? Adrian is too drunk to care and Blaise and Draco definitely won't care," he whispered back, his hand moving over her hip and resting on her thigh.

"You're drunk…"

"So be gentle with me if you're worried," he responded and she laughed softly, shaking her head slightly, looking at him. Her fingers caressed his cheek and she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Do you want me? I know you do."

"Of course I do."

"So let's go," he said, his voice growing more insistent. "I haven't seen you all day. I _need_ you, Hermione."

Hermione wondered what his friends would think if they heard Marcus Flint say such things. Marcus was not what some would call a gentle man. He wasn't overly affectionate or even spoke that much when others were around. When in public, he lived up to his reputation for being a person that was rather hard to approach. But in private, he was completely different. Sweet and gentle and caring. Things that only Hermione Granger had ever gotten to see from him. No one would probably believe her if she told them how he acted behind closed doors. There were some words that described Marcus Flint and "sweet" definitely was not one of them.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going?" Adrian instantly demanded as both Hermione and Marcus stood up, Marcus helping her slip her cloak back on before grabbing his own to put on.

His balance was off and he swayed, Hermione instantly putting her arm around his waist, trying to keep him steady. He slung an arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly to him.

"I am going home to pass out and this beautiful lady is going to help me," Marcus informed them, still swaying and Hermione placed her other hand on his chest.

"Yeah, right," Blaise snorted, pouring himself another shot.

"Marcus, mate, you don't have to lie to us," Draco smirked. "We know you won't be going home to pass out."

"Not yet anyway," Adrian added with his own grin.

"Sod off, the lot of you," Marcus said. Even though he wasn't looking at her, he could feel Hermione blushing. "I'll talk to you punces later."

"You are far too drunk to apparate," Hermione said as they made their way slowly through the maze of tables, chairs and people, heading for the doors. "And we can't take the Knight Bus or you will surely throw up."

A strong gust of wind stung them in the face as they stepped outside the warm, noisy pub into the quiet cold night, the door slamming shut behind them. Marcus tightened his arms around her, turning so he was standing in front of her. She looked up at him and he grinned, dropping his head down and kissing her hard on the mouth. Hermione instantly responded, her arms slipping around his neck and pushing herself up on her toes, eagerly accepting his kisses.

"Let's just walk," Marcus suggested. "It's not that too far away and the fresh air will wake me up."

Hermione nodded then pulled her wand from her cloak, turning and tapping the proper bricks in the wall that opened up, revealing Diagon Alley – now mostly deserted and completely silent. The snow crunched under their feet as they walked towards his flat, their pace slow and steady, Marcus still swaying on his feet. Hermione didn't need him falling. If he toppled over, she feared she wouldn't be able to get him up again without using magic and she did not want to use magic on him.

"Something just occurred to me," Marcus said. "We're getting married in two months."

"That now just occurred to you?" Hermione teased. "I've been losing my mind over planning this wedding."

"I tried to help but as I recall, you told me to leave you alone because you had a system and I was interfering with it," he reminded her. "You told me that I could plan the honeymoon and all I had to do for the wedding was make sure I show up."

"Yes," Hermione laughed then looked up at him. "Please show up."

"What else do I have to do that day except marry you?" Marcus asked.

She smiled. "I can't wait to marry you."

He returned her smile. "Me neither. Best thing I ever did was ask you. That and dance with you at Potter and Pansy's wedding. I think you fell for me immediately because of my skills on the dance floor."

"Hmmm. That's an interesting theory," Hermione said, tapping her finger with her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "It's definitely your skill that made me fall for you but it wasn't the skill on the dance floor that kept me around."

She laughed and shrieked when Marcus grabbed her and dipped her over his arm as if they were dancing but his balance was still off and they both fell down in a snow bank outside of the building he lived in. Her laughter echoed throughout the quiet alley and Marcus looked down at her, watching her face, bright and happy and her body shake underneath his with her laughter.

"Yes. Definitely your dancing skills won my heart," she teased him and he grinned.

..XX..

* * *

**H**e was kissing her again as they stumbled through the door of his flat, his tongue entering her mouth, tasting her deeply and making her moan. Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers digging into the back of his shoulder blades, and she tilted her head slightly to the side so he could kiss her harder, deeper, tasting all of her.

Marcus reached his hand out, feeling for the wall behind her and when he found it, he pressed her back against it, never taking his mouth from hers. She managed to push his cloak off of him and his hands went to her thighs, gripping her there, picking her up and forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. In the back of her mind as they kissed the air from their lungs, she knew that Marcus could very well drop her on the floor but she didn't want to pull her mouth away from his to tell him so. Instead, she held onto him tighter and he successfully got them into the bedroom, dropping her on the bed.

It was faster if they undressed themselves and they stripped their clothes off as quickly as possible, garments flying in the air as they were pulled from their bodies and the instant they were both naked, Marcus practically dove on top of her, knocking her onto her back with him on top of her and his mouth covering hers.

"I've missed you," Marcus practically groaned as they kissed, their hands running all over one another's bodies.

"We were doing this just this morning," she reminded him with a faint smile though she knew exactly what he meant.

It scared her just how addicted she seemed to be to Marcus Flint. No matter how many times she had him, it never felt like it was enough. Even if he was already inside of her, it sometimes felt as if they weren't close enough. Their love for one another consumed them and if they could, they would probably lock themselves away in their bedroom for the rest of their lives without hesitancy and spend the duration of their days in bed.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he answered back without hesitancy.

Marcus sat up and grabbed her, pulling her up as well. Taking her hips, he lifted her body over his lap, she straddling him. He placed his head at her opening and slowly parted it as he lowered her onto him. Hermione closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan as she felt his long, hard cock entering her inch by glorious inch. She loved the initial feeling of Marcus entering her, her body stretching and accepting him. She was still so tight around him and he groaned as well, holding onto her hips so tightly, she would probably have bruises there the next morning.

"Ohhhhh, yes! Harder please!" Hermione whimpered quietly, struggling to keep her voice down as Marcus thrust his hips up into her again, in and out in a steady pace.

It was still early in the evening and she knew that most of his neighbors would be home, probably eating their own suppers. She didn't want to alert everyone as to what they were doing since both had been too preoccupied to bother with silencing charms.

"God, you're so tight," he moaned as he felt her walls rubbing snug against his throbbing cock. Each time he bucked his hips up, he drove deeper into her, smashing into her walls and sending sensations through her every nerve.

"Oh Marcus. It feels so good," she whispered to him in his ear, kissing him there, making him shiver.

The sound of her moaning his name drove him on and he grabbed her arse hard, pulling her down hard onto him each time he drove up. He started driving into her so hard, he could hear the sound of their skin slapping together and as she moaned, he watched her tiny body moving up and down on top of him, her breasts bouncing with each movement. He could feel her tight walls closing in on him even harder and he could feel himself rising to a climax.

He grabbed her hips suddenly and rolled them over, still pressed deep inside of her as he kneeled in front of her. He raised both of her legs and rested them up on his shoulders. Placing his hands on each side of her to steady himself, he thrust into her, his hard cock forcing even deeper into her, throwing her over the edge.

"Yes!" she moaned quietly, throwing her head back and clutching the bedcovers tightly with her fingers. "Please Marcus, harder!" she begged.

The sweat dripped off his forehead as he continued to ravish her, ramming himself into her tight wetness over and over again. Finally, he could hold the feeling back no longer and he began to drive himself into her harder and faster.

"I'm about to cum," he moaned as he pushed hard with all the energy he had left.

With one final thrust, a wave of heat shot over him and he could feel himself emptying inside of her. He hovered over her shaking body, kissing her smooth face. Hermione lay beneath him, panting heavily, the pleasure still humming through her body, making her tremble slightly.

When she finally caught her breath, she looked up at him. She lifted her hands to his face, wiping away the sweat and he dropped tiredly on top of her, careful not to crush her but she wouldn't care if he did. She loved him lying on top of her like that.

"What were you saying about me being too drunk?" He mumbled against the skin in the crook of her neck and she laughed softly, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She kissed his shoulder and neck, tasting his salty sweat. "I got your owl. I was just too inebriated to answer. You said you had to talk to me about something."

"Yes… but now isn't the time," Hermione said with a slight shake of her head.

Marcus lifted his head and looked down at her. The fire whiskey had all but worn off now and his eyes were sharp and clear as they always were, even after lovemaking.

"Tell me," he said softly. "You wouldn't have mentioned it in your owl if you didn't want to say."

Hermione looked up at him, searching his face for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. And then with a soft sigh, she ran her hands down his chest before gripping his arms, keeping him in his spot above her.

"I'm pregnant."

..XX..

* * *

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Read and let me know what you think. These are all follow-ups to my Marcus/Hermione story _Happenstance_ and I was thinking about writing another multi-chaptered story as a sequel about them. Would that interest anyone to read?


End file.
